


L'invidia è sognare di volare

by Symphonia_ITA (Symphonia_chan)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Italiano | Italian, Nostalgia, One Shot, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphonia_chan/pseuds/Symphonia_ITA
Summary: "(Anche) quella notte hai sognato di volare./.../Non c’era cosa più bella di volare;/.../Lui aveva quel dono — poteva volare. E fu allora che quell’ombra fuggiasca uscì allo scoperto e si espanse sul tuo viso. Ti dipingeva quell’espressione che odiavi.La vedevi nel riflesso del tuo specchio, l’emozione che mai avresti pensato di provare: l’invidia. /.../ E quel sentimento ti mordeva il cuore, ti divorava l’animo./.../Trascini lentamente i piedi scalzi sul pavimento, cercando di non inciampare nei pantaloni. Perso nel loro grigiore, il tuo sguardo era chino: ti chiedevi se anche tuo fra-Tim— Drake, si fosse mai sentito così a terra, se avesse li avesse mai trascinati quei pantaloni prestati e mai restituiti./.../Ed è allora che l’invidia diventò una domanda: cosa volevi, Damian Wayne?"





	

 

   Una lucciola volteggia tra le tue mani. L’aria fredda stuzzica il naso e le guance. Osservi il paesaggio, la città che si perde all’orizzonte del cielo notturno. Le sue luci si confondono con le stelle. Laggiù, una linea curva su cui immagini di camminare come quel funambolo di Grayson.   
    Era tutto così calmo lassù. Nessuna gravità, i problemi sembravano scivolare via dal mantello. Ogni tanto passava qualche nuvola, ma per il resto, non c’era anima viva.  
    Era meraviglioso avere tutto quello spazio per te, da vivere in solitudine e tranquillità. Era speciale. Come quei poteri acquisiti per una fatalità che mai avresti immaginato.  
  
    (Anche) quella notte hai sognato di volare. Era un sogno ricorrente, volare.  
  
    Volare.  
  
    Volare.  
  
    Volare… sì.  
  
    Volare.  
    Non c’era cosa più bella di volare; ma non volare grazie a un aereo, un tappeto magico, un amico alato. Era bello volare da soli, fluttuare, sentire il proprio corpo leggero. Essere come quello lì delle fiabe… Peter Pan? Doveva essere lui, quello che volava.  
    Il cielo era il posto più silenzioso, tranquillo. Era l’unico luogo in cui ti sentivi quieto. In mezzo alle nuvole, vedere tutte le luci della città, ti faceva battere il cuore. Flebili vite, come la tua — ma eri lì.  
    Eri _ancora_ lì.  
  
    Ora, però, non potevi più librarti in aria con tanta facilità. Non potevi più levitare fuori dal letto fino alla cucina, evitando il freddo pavimento. Eri tornato ai rampini, agli aerei — e avevi ritrovato Goliath.  
    Avevi ritrovato un amico, sembrava che la vita fosse destinata a scorrere ‘serenamente’ combattendo il crimine; ma quando ti guardavi allo specchio la vedevi. Un’ombra che si nascondeva nelle tue verdi iridi. Non le davi peso — non avresti mai voluto che la malinconia vincesse: non gliel’avresti mai permesso.  
    Tuttavia, le carte in tavola cambiarono ancora con l’arrivo di _lui_.  
    Lui ti faceva ricordare la perdita dei tuoi poteri. Lui ti ricordava il momento in cui hai dovuto rimangiarti l’orgoglio di aver lavorato con la JLA. _Lui_ aveva _quel_ dono — poteva volare. E fu allora che quell’ombra fuggiasca uscì allo scoperto e si espanse sul tuo viso. Ti dipingeva quell’espressione che odiavi.  
    La vedevi nel riflesso del tuo specchio, l’emozione che mai avresti pensato di provare: l’ _invidia_. Sì, sembrava che il colore dei tuoi occhi fosse diventato verde invidia.  
    Era una smorfia molto chiara: la linea della bocca marcata verso il basso, un riflesso lucido nelle iridi, naso tirato all’insù: era la faccia di chi doveva convincersi che _**LUI**_ non aveva niente di speciale.  
    Anche tu potevi volare, avevi le ali per volare. Grazie a Goliath; o ai rampini. Ti spegnevi un po’ mentre ricordavi che dipendevi completamente da altri fattori, come le raffiche di vento e gli appigli. Non eri più così libero.  
    E quel sentimento ti mordeva il cuore, ti divorava l’animo.  
  
    Non avresti più riavuto i poteri. Non avresti più potuto volare.  
  
    E lo specchio non rifletteva Robin. No, non c’era lui. Non c’era neanche un Al Ghul o un Wayne, né il Damian che conoscevi. Allo specchio c’era soltanto il riflesso di un ragazzino invidioso o meglio, di un ragazzino spaventato di non essere più all’altezza delle aspettative. Ti sentivi un po’ come Icaro: temevi di esserti avvicinato troppo al sole, temevi che saresti precipitato. O peggio: forse eri già precipitato.  
    E l’unica cosa che volevi era solo una rassicurazione. Un abbraccio, qualcosa.  
  
_Toc_  
_toc_ (non rispondi)   
  
_**Toc**_  
_**toc**_  
_**toc** _ (deglutisci cercando di non far rumore)  
  
    “Signorino?”  
    Inspiri.  
    “La colazione è pronta.”  
    Espiri.  
    “Le serve qualcosa?”  
    Trascini lentamente i piedi scalzi sul pavimento, cercando di non inciampare nei pantaloni. Perso nel loro grigiore, il tuo sguardo è chino: ti chiedi se anche tuo fra-Tim— Drake, si fosse mai sentito così a terra, se li avesse mai trascinati quei pantaloni prestati e mai restituiti.  
    Perché non li avevi mai restituiti? Per dispetto, forse? Non ricordi.  
  
    Rischi quasi di sbattere la fronte contro la porta. Poggi pigramente la mano sulla maniglia.  
_“Inspira.”_  
  
    Silenzio.  
  
_“Espira.”_  
  
    Passi. Ovattati dal suono dei tappeti nel corridoio, ma li sentivi, i passi. Il maggiordomo se ne stava andando. Apri la porta con forza, quasi a scardinarla. Gli corri incontro e ti tuffi sulla sua schiena. Il povero Alfred è stretto nella tua morsa e fatica a girarsi per abbracciarti, fedele e solidale come sempre.  
    “Ci siamo svegliati col piede sbagliato?”  
    Non ti vede, non ti può vedere. Il tuo volto costernato da quel sentimento che mai avresti dovuto provare… non mostreresti quell’espressione neanche a lui.  
Tiri su col naso, il respiro sempre più veloce. Cacci le lacrime, digrigni i denti. Damian Wayne non piange, mai.  
    “Ce la farò, Alfred… vero?” chiedi, la voce leggermente tremante. Lui ti accarezza la nuca con la sua mano guantata.  
    “Ma certamente. Se ho imparato a conoscerla bene, lei riesce sempre in tutto quello che fa. E ottiene sempre ciò che vuole.” Non c’è neanche un briciolo di dubbio nella sua voce.  
  
    Ed è allora che l’invidia si trasformò in una domanda: _cosa volevi, Damian Wayne?_  
    Volevi volare via, lontano da tutti i pensieri? Lontano da quel mondo che ti faceva soffrire? Volevi piangere e urlare senza vergogna, perché lassù (probabilmente) non t’avrebbe sentito nessuno? Credevi che volare - _da solo_ \- ti avrebbe salvato dal dolore che provavi?  
  
    Le tue braccia si sciolgono lentamente, cadono ai tuoi fianchi: sono senza vita. Le dita tastano, lentamente, la stoffa rovinata dei pantaloni: era ruvida, un cotone di seconda o terza categoria. Erano rovinati, ma pratici. Molto usati, ma puliti. Erano brutti, ma leggeri. Erano troppo larghi, però comodi. Erano di _Tim_ , non erano i _tuoi_.  
    In quel momento, capisti che la tua invidia era solo un pretesto per odiare qualcuno o qualcosa che già di appariva antipatico. Era un modo per non pensare a scappare. Per _non_ _sognare di volare_.  
    Non ti senti così distrutto per via di un qualche legame di sangue; non era per una qualche carta straccia, non era per una qualche ipotetica amicizia. Ti senti così perché lui era — un _compagno_. Era un _Robin_ ; a cui avevi fatto di tutto e di più. E sebbene non scorresse buon sangue tra voi, c’era stato nel momento del bisogno. Era tra coloro che ti avevano salvato dalla morte. Era lì _anche_ per te.  
    E adesso che te ne sei reso finalmente conto, sapevi che non potevi fare lo stesso. Era una _morte in famiglia_ con cui dover convivere (forse) per sempre. Ti rendeva triste e sentivi che non esisteva posto come il cielo stellato per poterti sfogare. Volare via era la dannata soluzione e _non potevi più_ farlo!  
    E allora sì che eri invidioso di quel moccioso kryptoniano! Lui poteva svolazzare in giro, lui si era preso quell’angolo di mondo che sentivi tuo e che ti regalava un po’ di pace. Miseria, se lo invidiavi… odiavi quel bambino kryptoniano!  
    Quello era il tuo posto… Il tuo _unico_ posto… Il tuo posto — era tra le braccia di Alfred. Paterne, protettive, sicure.  
    “Mi manca.” sussurri.  
    “Va bene.”  
    Andava bene? Davvero? C’erano tanti insegnamenti della Lega degli Assassini che non avevi ancora scordato: piangere sulla perdita non era accettabile; e ora andava bene? Andava bene anche provare invidia? Andava bene sognare di volare via? Perché eri l’unico pettirosso che non poteva volare?  
    Le domande sparivano in un soffio di memoria. Le parole morivano in gola. Le lacrime non rigavano le guance. Eri solo intorpidito.  
    Resti lì inerme, appoggiato ad Alfred, finché non ti chiede: “Colazione?”  
    Annuisci e lo segui - per una volta - senza fiatare.  
  
  
    E anche quella notte, hai sognato di volare. E la notte dopo, e quella dopo ancora, e quell’altra dopo anche. Non era poi un brutto sogno. Era certamente migliore dei soliti mostri e incubi. Ti lasciava una nota di malinconia, di solitudine, ma potevi conviverci.  
    Eri un Robin e sognare di volare era il minimo. E poi, il futuro Batman non avrebbe mai potuto perdere contro il futuro Superman (semmai Jon avrebbe vissuto tanto)... e quei pantaloni erano troppo comodi per disfartene. 


End file.
